


Care Packages & Teddy Bears

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [68]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Pete is a good boyfriend, Reader gets hospitalized, a loving one though, but totally still a dick, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Could you do a really fluffy Pete Wentz one where you get surgery or something so you have to stay in bed for a couple of days and he takes care of you???”





	Care Packages & Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see! (Totally my fault I know that heh…*hides*) I hope you guys enjoy this, don’t hate me for being gone so long! I love you all to bits!! Fun fact: a majority of this story is actually true - though there were some variations for the purpose of the story - and is basically how something as benign as appendicitis almost killed me at 13, because I’m as stubborn as a damn mule about going to the hospital - that said, take care of yourselves lovelies!

At first it felt like cramps, really, really  _ bad  _ cramps sure, but cramps nonetheless….nothing to worry about.

“Babe, maybe we should go to the hospital,” Pete suggests for the third time, eyeing you worriedly and you felt bad because you were fine,  _ really,  _ and something as silly as period cramps weren’t going to wreck your movie night - not if you could help it.

Pressing the heating blanket closer to your abdomen, you wave a nonchalant hand, “babe I’m fine! Honest! It’s just cramps, all I need is my heating pad and, like, some Rocky Road drenched in chocolate syrup or something,” you ramble on, rolling your eyes with a fond smile. “Pete, really your fussing over nothin’.”

The brunet sighed, knowing there was no getting through to you he nodded, “alright, but if it gets  _ any _ worse, we’re going straight to the hospital, okay?”

You nodded knowing when to pick your battles and snuggled back in against Pete’s side, the electric heating blanket comfortably settled on your warm front, and the two of you resumed watching Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law’s epic portrayals of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

“Can I just say that RDJ’s the best thing on earth?” You announce grinning, (Y/CE) still fixed on the TV screen.

Pete chuckles, holding you a little tighter, “you mean like you announce during every one of his movies?”

“Do not!’

“Do too,” the brunet laughs, looking over to you. “You claimed he was the ‘hottest thing since sliced bread’ while watching  _ Kiss Kiss Bang Bang,  _ cackled that he was the ‘master of comedy’ watching  _ Due Date,  _ and  _ swore _ that he ‘invented sexy chic’ while watching  _ Iron Man!” _

Your lips parted, mind scrambling to come up with a defense, but closed your mouth when Pete lifted a brow, and you knew he was right.

“Dammit, stop being right,” you mumbled childishly.

The brunet snorts, “I will when you stop loving RDJ so much.”

“Never happening.”

“Exactly.”

You bark a laugh, dry-humored words on the tip of your tongue, but lurch forward and  _ dry _ - _ heave _ instead. Fuck.

“(Y/N)?!” Pete jumps off the couch like a whip, running to get your the trash bin and places it in front of you, rubbing your back as you release the already sparse amounts of food in your system. “Fuck this, we’re going to the hospital right now.”

“Pete I’m-” you try to argue, but know your argument is rendered moot the second you nearly hack up your liver. “Fine,” you rasp, gripping the heating blanket closer to your stomach and try not to cry through the intensifying pain - God, when had it gotten so bad? It wasn’t this bad earlier….

Pete runs out of his bedroom for a moment and yells out into the hall, faintly you think he’s calling to one of the guys that had stayed over, but for the life of you you can’t even begin to remember who had chosen to stay over. Hazed voices rattle on in the background, a flurry of movement, and you were carefully picked up off the couch but whine when the blanket slips off you.

“It’s okay babe, Andy’s getting you the heated bottle,” Pete reassures you, and you mumble incoherent words against the crook of his neck.

Pete rushes out the front door to the awaiting car, Joe holding the side door open with Patrick in the front side passenger seat - so they were all over apparently, how had you not noticed? Andy revs up the rickety car’s engine, Patrick twisting around in his seat to hand you the heating bottle that Pete takes, carefully places against your lower torso and you faintly notice Joe jumping into the car on your other side. You wanted to say you were fine, no need for all four of the boys to look so scared, but the moment you nearly screamed when Andy drove over a speed bump, you knew there was no point in lying. You normally loved long car rides, the gravel beneath the tires and silent hum something you usually found relaxing, but right now every dip in the road sent a jolt of searing agony through your body.

Pete wraps you up in his arms, kissing the top of your head, “it’s okay babe we’ll be there soon.”

You wanted to take comfort in his words, but the pain coursing through you made it hard to believe, and right then you were mentally kicking yourself with a steel toed boot for not listening to Pete earlier on. You don’t remember the rest of the car ride much, your body shaking with pain, one moment you were sat between your boyfriend and best friend, and the next you were gently being sat down in the emergency room waiting area. You didn’t like making a scene, which was something you always found ironic given how Pete always seemed to be the center of attention in any room he walked into, but right then you didn’t bother stopping the brunet while he yelled for someone to come help - if you could, you would have yelled out too, but for now any sound that escaped you were groans and whimpers of pain.

“You’ll be okay (Y/N),” a gentle voice reassured beside you, looking over you see Patrick and almost give into the urge to hug the blond; he was always so kind and warm - Pete was right, he really must have been a teddy bear in another life.

“Help’s coming, (Y/N),” Andy says, gently squeezing your hand from his position kneeling in front of you.

“Just a little longer,” Joe promised, kissing the side of your head. “You’re so strong, you’ll be okay (Y/N).”

You tried thanking them, but managed nothing more than a pitifully weak  _ thanks guys  _ before doubling over, pressing the heating bottle closer to your middle and cried out a colorfully string of words.

It was then an elderly woman took Andy’s place before you, “hey there sweetheart,” she began, voice kind and twinged with a thick Southern accent. “Can you rate your pain for me?”

“T-Ten,” you cried out, finally giving up on trying to hold back the tears the burned your eyes. “Oh God, please j-just give m-me something,” you begged, eyes locked pleadingly on hers. “This h-hurt  _ so bad!” _

The woman nodded, rushing off before quickly returning with two other nurses that helped you onto a wheelchair, and as quick as possible you were wheeled further into the hospital - Pete staying at your side no matter what. You blurrily watched him speak with the doctor as the two other nurses helped you onto a hospital bed with ample care, body jittering and amped up with worry, seeing Pete like that made you want nothing more than to comfort him but all you could manage was a whimpering cry.

“F-Fuck this hurts...”

“I know sweetheart,” the same elderly nurse from earlier said from your side, taking your hand in hers and squeezing gently. “It’ll be over soon, sweetpea, you’ll be okay.”

The doctor walked forward, an older looking Asian man with kind eyes and a kinder smile, it put you at ease - if only a little.

“Hey there Ms. (Y/LN), I’m going to have to examine you, okay?” You weakly nod at his words, forcing yourself onto your back at his instruction as he and Pete gently lift up your large and loose shirt.

However, what you weren’t expecting was to feel the doctor’s fingers press into your stomach, and you would have been embarrassed at the yowl of pain that escaped you, but right then you were far too gone to even give a crap. The doctor looked apologetic, so you bit back your curses and bared through the examination, relief washing over you when he finally pulled away.

The gray-haired doctor turns back towards Pete, “we’re going to have to do a scan, but if this is what I think it is, we’re going to have to rush her to surgery immediately.”

Your heart sank watching Pete’s already pale face turn into an even more sickeningly ivory shade, and idly you wondered if his complexion matched your own cadaverous one. Pete sat at your side as the hospital staff scurried away to get the portable scanner, words of comfort hazily drifting into your senses, but - and not for the first time - it wasn’t Pete’s words that mattered; all that mattered was Pete’s presence. It seemed like only seconds before the doctor and the kind old nurse returned, gently helping you lift your shirt once again, the cool gelatin-like liquid spilled onto your abdomen a strange relief, and watching the the doctor lift a scanning wand to your belly you tensed, waiting for further pressing pain but none - or barely any at all - came; his touch was as gentle as the scanner would allow.

“I thought so,” the elderly man said after a moment, setting the device aside. “We have to get her into the operating room right now, before this gets any worse.”

You thought you chuckled at that, rasping out  _ how could this get any worse?  _ but you couldn’t be sure - though Pete’s faint smile made you believe you had indeed spoken.

You didn’t remember much after that, the last words that registered in your mind were Pete’s words of  _ you’ll be okay baby. _

* * *

 

Your body felt heavy, a low humming ache making itself known at your side, but nothing like earlier and wondered if they finally doped you up with vicodin or even just a couple tons of morphine - hopefully a combination cocktail of both. A gentle pressure on your hand drew your attention to your right, a tired smile greeting you, and you returned it in kind.

“Hey there.” 

“Hey baby,” you rasp out, voice rough and dry - fuck you could use some water.

As if reading your mind, Pete lets go of your hand - you sulked at the loss, but only for a moment - before carefully tipping your head up to drink from the plastic cup pressed to your lips.

“You’re finally awake, Sleeping Beauty,” Pete tiredly teases, smiling at you before setting the cup aside after a few sips.

You chuckle weakly, “finally,” and try to move before hissing, carefully pushing the blankets aside your eyes widen at the tube hooked to the side of the hospital bed that lead up and under your hospital gown. “What the hell?”

“Drainage tube,” Pete clarifies, refilling the cup of water for you. “What your dumbass thought was period cramps, was  _ actually  _ acute appendicitis, Dr. Eric said it was good that you came in when you did, one more day and a benign thing could have turned deadly because it was close to rupturing.”

You sighed, carefully laying back down and roll your eyes, “you’re dying to say it, so just say it.”

“I’m not going to,” Pete chuckles, pressing the plastic cup back to your lips and carefully helps you drink. “I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I said something like ‘I told you we should have gone to the hospital you mook’, but because I’m totally a good boyfriend I’m not gonna say that.”

You chuckle when Pete pulls the cup away from your lips and glare fondly, “dick.”

“Eh, that’s why you love me,” the brunet smiles, setting the cup back down. “The doctor said you should make a full recovery and be able to come home in a week, but starting tomorrow we’re going to have to get you used to walking around, the nurses said I could help you, but so long as I am I have to be, and I quote ‘careful but insistent’, so no amount of pouting is getting you out of this.”

You roll your eyes, “no matter how cute the puppy dog eyes?”

“No matter how  _ devastatingly _ cute,” Pete chuckles.

You grin, eyes looking around the empty hospital room when a thought hits you, “wait, where are the guys?”

“They were awake all of last night, we all were, and refused to leave until we were given the all clear from Dr. Eric,” Pete began, hands coming back to take yours. “So I forced them to go home, sleep, and get changed in the meantime. Though they should be back in a few hours...and Patrick  _ may _ or may  _ not _ have been insistent on finding you the biggest teddy bear in the gift shop, which he  _ may  _ or may  _ not _ have found - and it’s pretty damn big, fair warning - so expect some craziness when they get back.”

You smile fondly, yeah, teddy bear in a past life for damn sure. However, your smile falters slightly and, ever observant - especially when you didn’t want him to be - Pete notices.

“What’s wrong babe?” 

“I’m sorry I ruined our movie night,” you sighed, knowing there was no point in lying. “Between you guys is touring and the spares breaks, I totally fucked up our night.”

You were maybe expecting Pete to comfort you, or to say that it wasn’t your fault, so the flick to the head came as a surprise.

“Ow! Hey, I’m the patient here!” You yelp, dramatically affronted at the attack, overtly clear with your pouting to solidify your point.

“Oh hush up, you didn’t ruin anything, besides…” Pete trails, reaching down and pulls a backpack onto his lap, pulling out his laptop. “Who said our movie night was over?”

The burnet grins at you, and you can’t help but smile as Pete pulls up the movie, forwarding to where the two of you had left off before the craziness of the night prior took over, leaving the device on the empty space of your bed and the two of you watch in relative silence for a few moments.

“Thank you baby,” you say, turning to look and smile at the brunet. “I love you.”

Pete grins, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against your chapped lips, “love you too, dummy.”

You chuckle at the name, eyes turning back to the screen as you squeeze his hand.

“You’re right though,” Pete begins idly, you glance at his with a raised brow. “RDJ really is the best thing on earth.”

At that, you laugh, squeezing Pete’s hand harder and feel yourself relax, lifting his hand to your lips before pressing a soft kiss to the top of it. It would be a lie to say that Pete didn’t dot on you, hardly sleeping to make sure you were okay, and stayed awake - as best he could, anyway - watching crappy hospital TV reruns with you while helping you heal. True to their word, the rest of your best friends returned later that day with arms full of care packages, balloons, and - holy fucking shit - the biggest teddy bear you probably had ever seen - the thing was bigger than  _ Patrick _ for chrissake! However, despite what happened to land you in the hospital, you knew one thing for damn sure, Pete was going to take care of you through all of it, and for that you were more than grateful - not only because you both knew you’d do the exact same for him, but because of the way he held you, helped you, and watched you with kind and loving eyes.


End file.
